Edge tools called “scrapers” have long been used in woodworking for removing thin shavings of wood or finish from a workpiece. Scrapers have been used freehand and in a variety of holders such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,459,928. Some such prior scraper holders have a sole that contacts the workpiece.